Howliday Cheer
Howliday Cheer is the 5th special of Life as a Teenage Monster Transcript {Theme Song} Fang: So, what is everyone doing this weekend? Archer: I'm going to the Maul with Harry. Fishy: Surfing the waves. Sparky: Science. Fang: Well, not anymore! Harry: And why's that? Fang: 'Cause we're celebrating all monsters day. Archer: What's that? Fang: It's a howliday we celebrate for all of us monsters. Fishy: Howliday? Sparky: Oh, like holiday but for monsters. Archer: Don't normies have a holiday to celebrate themselves? Harry: Yeah, that's called a birthday. Fishy: So, it'll be like a birthday for all us monsters? Fang: Exactly, I mean, if humans get to have holidays then why can't we? Archer: True, that'll be like having a second birthday. Sparky: You haven't even had for first one yet. Archer: Only 3 more weeks. Harry: Well, let's get prepped. {Cut to Fang's room} Vincent: Hey, Fang, what'cha doing? Fang: Trying to come up with ideas for all monsters day. Vincent: If only you could get some ideas from the normies. Fang: Vince, that's a fangtastic idea! Vincent: Ha, ha, you said your name. pulled the monster mapalouge out from his desk drawer and held it in the air Fang: Normie town, exsto-monstrum! Vincent: Nothing happened. Fang: It was worth a-"vanishes" Vincent: How'd he do that? {Cut to Normie Town} Fang: No way, I'm in normie territory. Woman: You're a vampire. Fang: Yes, I am and you don't have to be afraid. Woman: I'm not, but you should be. Humans don't like monsters at all, if you want to blend in, take this. "hands potion" Fang: "takes potion" What's this for? Woman: To blend in. Fang: Oh, I knew that. drinks the potion and transforms into a human Fang: Whoa, I can see my reflection. Woman: Careful, the potion is only temporally. Fang: Good, I have enough time to get some ideas for our howliday. tried to transform into a bat, but realized he couldn't Woman: Did I forget to mention that all of your vampire powers are restricted. Fang: Would've been nice to know before. Woman: Sorry. {Cut to Normie High} Fang: Wow, I'm in a normie high school. Girl: Hey newbie, what's your name? Fang: I'm...Finnegan or Fin for short. Girl: I'm Debbie and this is my bff, Caspar. boy turned around to face the two; Fang was in love Caspar: Hey. Fang: H-hi. Debbie: So newbie, where'd you use to live? Fang: I use to live in a castle in Transylvania. Debbie: And you're gonna tell me that you're a vampire. Fang: What, no, me? Caspar: I think you'd look cute as a vampire. Debbie: But he's not, and if he was then we'd have to burn him to the stakes. and Caspar laugh, Fang joins in nervously Caspar: So newbie, you use to live in a castle? Fang: Yeah, now I live in a...house, like other people do. Debbie: I live in an apartment. Caspar: I live in a penthouse. Debbie: Lucky you. Fang: I'm just curious, what do you guys do for howlidays? Debbie: Howlidays? Fang: I meant, holiday. Caspar: Well, we usually decorate my house, have a big feast and play games. Fang: Sounds fangtastic! I mean, fantastic. Debbie: You're a strange one, newbie. Fang: Thanks. {bell rings} Caspar: So, where's y- Debbie: Where'd he go? {Cut to Monster High} Fang: Oh my ghoul! Caspar is totes adorbs. Vincent: Human! Fang: Don't be scared, it's just me, Fang. Vincent: You don't look like cousin Fang. Fang: It is me, I'm just in disguise. Vincent: Oh, then take it off. Fang: I can't, the potion wasn't worn off yet. Spella: I can fix that. waves her wand and taps Fang's head, transforming him back into a vampire Caspar: You're a monster? Fang: Caspar, what're you doing here? Debbie: We came looking for you when you vanished. Vincent: More normies!! Caspar: Why would you lie to us? Fang: So I could blend in, and get ideas for our howliday. Debbie: We have to tell the others. Spella: Aw man. looked at Fang, he could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes Caspar: No. Debbie: What? Caspar: I said no Debs! Debbie: But why? Caspar: 'Cause Fin is our friend. Fang: Actually, it's Fang. Debbie: Well, we can't be here, if anyone finds out- Caspar: No one will found out, that witch can turn us into monsters. Spella: I mean, I could try. waves her wand, transforming Caspar and Debbie into monsters Debbie: What will our parents think? Caspar: Nothing, 'cause they won't see this. Fang: Y-you're a vampire. Caspar: You are too. Fang: You look cute as a vampire. Caspar: Same to you. Fang: "laughs" Thanks. Oliver: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sparky: Ollie! and Oliver run into each other's arms, sparks of electricity flying out Sparky: I've missed you. Oliver: I've missed you too. Sparky: So, how was traveling the world? Oliver: It was uh-mazing! I've learned 12 different languages. Sparky: I know 17. Oliver: No way, that's not fair. Harry: Hey Ollie, you wanna join us for All Monsters Day? Oliver: Sounds fun! Archer: Great, let's party!! {Cut to stage} Sparky: Party like a monster P-p-party like a monster You can be the coolest monster in class But that won't get you no pass Even the populars got problems you know That doesn't mean that things won't try to tear you down It's the way of life as the living dead I thought you know this by now Wayte: We're all just ghouls at the end of the day Howlin' at the moon, won't you come out and play, play, play? We're all just ghouls at the end of the day And we're breaking through like zombies coming out of the grave Sparky: I like to party like a monster (party like a monster) Under the moon we just spookin' around Party like a monster (party like a monster) It's a celebration pump and get loud (sing!) (Ooooh-oooo) How we get together (sing!) (Oooo-oooooh) Make it last forever (sing!) (Oooooh-ooooo) We're stopping never (go!) Party like a monster (party like a monster) Tobias: Yeah we go all night to the morning Goblins young wild and free I need a monstress just like Medusa One look will make 'em all freeze We live inside of yo nightmares I might scare You make me lose control It's unusual to be the walking dead But make it look so boootiful Wayte: Put ya hands up and rock it out Pump ya fist and let's scream and howl Let's freak 'em out Up and down as we jump around (jump jump jump jump) We jump around Ghouls and gals know how to get down Haunted house party underground Do it just like the monsters owww Sparky: Party like a monster (party like a monster) Under the moon we just spooking around Party like a monster (party like a monster) It's a celebration pump and get loud (sing!) (Oooooh-ooooo) How we get together (sing!) (Ooooh-oooo) Make it last forever (sing!) Ooooh-oooo We're stopping never (go!) Party like a monster (party like a monster) (party like a mon-star) {Cut to Normie High} Caspar: We had a blast, thanks Fang. Fang: No problem. Debbie: I kinda wish we could come back. Fang: You can visit anytime. leans in and gives Fang a kiss on the cheek Caspar: Bye, Fang. Debbie: Bye! Fang: "waves" and Debbie walk down the hall; Fang transforms into a bat and flies off {Cut to Fang's room} Vincent: Someone's got a crush on a normie! Fang: I do not. Harry: All you've done is draw doodles of you and Caspar holding hands. Fang: Ok, maybe I do, so what? Fishy: So what, what if your mom finds out? Archer: She doesn't know that this Caspar is a human, she might think he's one of us. Sparky: True. Fang: I wish I had my own, Caspar. Harry: Maybe one day you can. Vincent: Yeah, you did say yourself that you'd want the normies to attend Monster High once they get use to us. Fang: I did say that. Fishy: And when that day comes, you can have Caspar all the time. Fang: I can't wait! jumps into the air, freeze-framing and grinning from ear-to-ear {End} Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode